smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Discovery Of Smurfette Island/Part 2
Late at night, Empath and Smurfette were sleeping together in their bedroom, their minds locked together in a shared dream state. Right now, they seem to be together on a date in a busy street cafe in another part of the world. "Bonjour, monsieur and madame," the waiter greeted them in a French accent as they sat down together at a table. "What would be your pleasure on this lovely evening?" "Just a bottle of your best wine, if you please," Empath requested. "Ah, I know which will best suit your particular fancies," the waiter said with a gracious smile. He then went back into the cafe to retrieve their order. "I only wish every Smurf could enjoy a place like this with the one they love, Empath...if they could have a Smurfette in their lives to enjoy their lives with," Smurfette said as she looked around at her surroundings. "This smurf only wishes the same for our fellow Smurfs, Smurfette," Empath said. "It just doesn't feel right, that only I should have the privilege of enjoying a married life with a Smurfette while the others are smurfed out in the cold like that." "You did nothing wrong, Empath," Smurfette said. "I just couldn't love my fellow Smurfs the same way that I love you." "But suppose we could find another village where there are nothing but female Smurfs in it, Smurfette," Empath said. "Do you think you might be jealous of another Smurfette trying to smurf my attention away from you?" "Me, jealous?" Smurfette said. "I may get a little upset and start to wonder, but I know you'll never smurf your heart away from me. I'm going to be there for you no matter what happens. Why, are you starting to think of smurfing your heart to another Smurfette?" "Of course not, Smurfette," Empath said. "You're the only Smurfette in this world that matters to me above all others. No other Smurfette is going to smurf between me and my love for you." "I believe you," Smurfette said, as she leaned her face towards Empath's across the table to kiss each other. "Empath, we need you," a female voice spoke in the middle of the kiss. Empath and Smurfette turned to see a female Smurf with platinum blonde hair, wearing a hat and a two-piece outfit made of the same pattern cloth as Empath's own clothes, standing right next to them. She had a look on her face as if she was in desperate need of help from Empath. "Uh, Empath, who is that female?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf does not know, Smurfette," Empath answered, just as puzzled at her appearance as Empath was. Then suddenly the shared dream state had ended, and Empath and Smurfette were both back in their bed, fully awake, with Smurfette looking a bit incensed from what they had witnessed together. "How could you smurf that from me, Empath?" Smurfette asked in an accusatory tone. "You told me that there isn't another Smurfette on your mind, and yet here she smurfs up in our dream state." "Honestly, Smurfette, this smurf doesn't know what she's smurfing there," Empath said, trying to defend himself. "She just smurfed into our dream asking for help, and this smurf sensed that she was truly in great danger from something." "I thought there were no secrets between us now that they're smurfed together as two minds, Empath," Smurfette said, sounding like she was going to cry. "This smurf senses that you feel betrayed, and I don't blame you for it, Smurfette," Empath said, trying to comfort his wife. "All this smurf had on my mind the instant we smurfed together in that shared dream was you and nobody else. Well, me and you and the child that this smurf wants to smurf with you." Smurfette laughed a bit at that. "I really want you and nobody else to smurf a child into this world, Empath. I want to make sure you're serious about you being the only Smurf in my life who's going to care for me and my child." "I'm very serious, Smurfette, trust me," Empath said, looking straight into her eyes. "You're the only Smurfette in the world that this smurf wants to smurf a child into the world with." Smurfette smiled. "I guess that's smurfy enough for me," she said, as the two of them kissed each other. ----- The next morning, Duncan was busy supervising a group of Smurfs on a building project in the village, feeling like he would rather spend his time practicing on his sword fighting skills than overseeing Smurfs doing work projects. Then Brainy came over with Clumsy tagging along. "So what's been smurfing on with you two laddies this morning?" Duncan asked. "Well, I have been asking Papa Smurf how he's been smurfing along with his search for the lost ship of Smurfs that have smurfed for a new Smurf Village so far, and all he tells me is that he's smurfed nothing new so far, Duncan," Brainy said. "I get the feeling that Papa Smurf is losing his mind smurfing all his time on researching a lost cause." "I wouldn't give up hope if I were you, Brainy," Duncan said. "Something's bound to smurf along sooner or later that might help smurf some new light upon the search for those lost Smurfs." "But I wonder how long we're going to have to wait for any new revelations to smurf along, Duncan," Brainy said. "I honestly don't think that I can smurf around for a whole lifetime not knowing the answer to that particular mystery." "I don't know what I can smurf you, laddie, except that you're going to have to wait and be patient," Duncan said. "I wonder what kind of Smurfs there might be in that other village they may have smurfed," Clumsy said. "Like, you know, there could be about a hundred Smurfettes." "A hundred Smurfettes?" Brainy said, sounding bewildered. "Clumsy, you're hopelessly hanging onto a fantasy that every Smurf in the village seems to be having, that this other village will have nothing but female Smurfs for us to someday smurf in love with and marry." "But Brainy, what are we going to smurf if we don't have any Smurfettes for us to smurf in love with and marry?" Clumsy asked. "We'll just have to live with what we already have and move on from there, Clumsy," Brainy said. "It would be nice for me to have a female Smurf who loves books and philosophy just as much as I do, and I'm sure Duncan would like to have a female Smurf who loves to do sword fighting and all. But the truth is, we honestly don't know if we'll ever find something like that out there in the world." "Well, I could certainly use a good female Smurf as a companion and a consultant who has a real eye for beauty," Vanity said as he came walking by with his mirror. "And I could sure use a female Smurf who knows how to smurf up some good pranks like I do," Jokey said as he joined the gathered Smurfs together. "The truth is, every Smurf wants to have their very own Smurfette companion, but as much as I don't want to admit it, Brainy is right," Duncan said. "It's unfortunate that Smurfette turned us all down for marrying Empath, but we just have to make smurf with what we have in this village and not worry about the kind of lives we would want to smurf if we're not meant to smurf them." Clumsy sighed. "Uh, I guess you're right, Duncan. It seems that all we have left in the village is ourselves for companions." "We'll smurf through this together, Clumsy, trust me," Duncan said, trying to sound optimistic. Then suddenly they could hear the rustling of wings. The Smurfs turned and saw that a stork was coming in for a landing. "Why, it seems to be smurfing a message in its beak," Brainy observed. The Smurfs crowded around Brainy as he took the message from the stork's beak and unrolled it open so he could read. "What does it say, Brainy?" Clumsy asked. "It's a sea chart that smurfs us straight to a place called Smurfette Island, Clumsy," Brainy explained as he looked at the message in more detail. "Smurfette Island?!?" Duncan, Vanity, and Jokey said together. "Oh dear...you think that the island might be inhabited by a village full of...female Smurfs?" Vanity asked. "Female Smurfs?" Jokey said. "Oh, whoever smurfed us this must be trying to smurf our leg." "I don't think the sender of this message is trying to smurf anything of that sort, Jokey," Duncan said. "Well, it smurfs like this is something Papa Smurf will have to smurf over if we're going to smurf any answers to this mystery, my fellow Smurfs," Brainy said. "And since this is very important, I'm going to have to smurf this map directly to Papa Smurf so that he will know what to smurf about it." "Gosh, I would like to be there to know what Papa Smurf is going to do, Brainy," Clumsy said, sounding very excited. "Sorry, Clumsy, but as of this moment, this map is totally off-limits to any Smurf to look at except for Papa Smurf and whoever he decides that he can trust with this important item," Brainy said as he rolled the map back up and started walking away. Duncan snorted. "Well, the nerve of that Brainy Smurf to think that he owns such an important piece like that map to the Smurfette Village," he said. "Yeah, who does he smurf he is around here, anyway?" Vanity said, seconding the emotion. "I'll give him something that will smurf him back in his place one of these days," Jokey said. "For now, I've got to smurf this little present to somebody, since I don't want to keep smurfing it around all day." "Oh, please, can I smurf open your present?" Clumsy asked, sounding eager. "Sure, go ahead, Clumsy," Jokey said as he handed the present over to Clumsy. "Just be careful with it...you'll really smurf a bang out of it." Clumsy looked happy as he opened the present, and as usual, it exploded in his face, leaving him with a face full of soot. Duncan laughed at Clumsy's mishap. "You always seem to fall for the old exploding present trick there, Clumsy," he commented. "Uh, yeah, I guess I always do," Clumsy said, laughing weakly. ----- Papa Smurf looked at the map that was spread out on the table of his laboratory, trying to get a good sense of where that map was directing them to. Empath and Polaris Psyche were there with Papa Smurf to examine the map to see where it had come from and whether it was authentic. "Whoever assembled this map together must have been a good navigator," Polaris said. "This one doesn't see a problem in our being able to follow its directions to the place that its maker calls Smurfette Island." "What I don't understand is why they would smurf us a map to that place, Polaris," Papa Smurf said. "Are they somehow stranded on that island with no way to smurf off of it?" "That's what this smurf is sensing from just touching the map, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "Something on that island must be keeping them stranded there so that they could find no way to return home." "But why would they wait so long before smurfing us this to show us how to reach their island?" Polaris asked. "Maybe they had no choice but to wait until now before smurfing us this map, Polaris," Papa Smurf said, stroking his beard while continuing to study the map. "Nevertheless, this seems worth investigating. We're going to have to smurf an expedition across the sea to find out who smurfed us the map and see if there's any way we can help them." "Papa Smurf, this smurf would like to be the one who leads this expedition and find out who we're smurfing with on that island," Empath requested. Papa Smurf sighed. "Very well, Empath. I will show this map to Dreamy so that he will know how to navigate the sea markers laid out on it. For now, I would like to try to keep this information from being smurfed out to the rest of the Smurfs, so I would expect your full cooperation to not divulge anything of what has been smurfed here in this meeting." "This smurf understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "And this one also understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. ----- However, during the days leading up to when Papa Smurf would send the expedition across the sea to find Smurfette Island, news of this discovery would spread throughout the entire village, leading the Smurfs to wildly speculate on what they may find upon that island. Even Tapper, who normally was the type of Smurf to keep things a secret, was curious to know more. "Tell me, Empath, how do you feel about smurfing upon a very important discovery that there may be female Smurfs on this island for our fellow Smurfs?" Tapper asked one time when Empath was sitting at the counter of the tavern, enjoying a glass of sarsaparilla ale. "This smurf feels that this may be the answer to every Smurf's prayer, if indeed all the Smurfs were praying for something like this to happen, Tapper," Empath answered. "But then again, who knows what we may actually find when we smurf foot upon that island." "I would be lying if I smurfed that I wasn't smurfing forward to this type of discovery to happen sometime soon in our lifetime, my friend," Tapper said. "At long last, I may have somebody in my life who would enjoy smurfing various types of ales to their fellow Smurfs, and maybe she might be a Smurfette of faith who believes in the Almighty. Who knows?" "Given how much you've been trying to restrain yourself from using the Imaginarium to entertain the thought of being alone with a female Smurf, this might end up being a reward for your faithful diligence," Empath said. "As tempting as it was to smurf so, Empath, I would have to agree with you," Tapper said. "Just imagine if both villages of Smurfs would smurf together as one someday, where we could live together smurfing the things that we enjoy smurfing on a daily basis." He let out a very powerful sigh of wonderment. "There's still the problem of navigating through the seas to get there, Tapper," Empath said. "According to the map, there's some rough spots that we're going to have to avoid smurfing into if we're going to smurf there in one piece." "I'm sure that Captain Dreamy will smurf a fine job as captain to make sure you lads smurf safely to shore and avoid all the tempests that may smurf in your path, Empath," Tapper said. "This smurf doesn't doubt Dreamy's abilities, Tapper," Empath said. "But somehow this smurf has a feeling that things smurfing on the sea aren't going to be that easy to deal with." "That's why Papa Smurf has allowed you to lead the expedition, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "He's got to have the right Smurfs on board that will make sure that this journey will be a success. But all the same, I will be here praying for you to have the Almighty's protection upon you at all times, to keep you lads safe from any harm." Empath smiled. "This smurf appreciates your willingness and devotion to your faith, Tapper." ----- However, not all the Smurfs seem excited at the prospect of this journey, particularly Smurfette, who became worried. Alone in their house as they were preparing for bed, on the night before the crew was about to set off, Smurfette spoke. "Empath, I'm feeling rather fearful of this journey that you and the other Smurfs are about to smurf to this island of Smurfettes." "This smurf is sensing that you fear that these Smurfettes are going to smurf this smurf's heart away from you," Empath said. "That's exactly what I'm feeling, Empath," Smurfette said. "I know that we have this telepathic bond between each other now, but I just want to make sure that I don't lose you to anyone else." "You'll never lose this smurf to anyone, this smurf promises you," Empath said. "If that isn't enough, then this smurf will leave you with this intimate promise that you can carry throughout your days." Smurfette felt herself getting warm from the kisses Empath was giving her at that moment. "Smurfs like you really want this child in our lives," Smurfette said, smiling. "If this is where our family starts, then may Mother Nature bless us this night, Smurfette," Empath said. With that, Empath took Smurfette into his arms and laid beside her, kissing her well into the night. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Discovery Of Smurfette Island chapters